When wireless/cellular phone technology was initially commercialized, cellular phones were voice-only communication devices (i.e. such devices did not have any capability beyond voice communication). These cellular phones were hand-held devices. A hands-free option was introduced requiring plugging in a wired headset connection between the phone and an earpiece and microphone. Over time, some new technologies evolved.
Most notably, Bluetooth® Communication Protocol for short-range wireless communications enabling wireless devices to communicate with each other over short distances. With the introduction of the Bluetooth communication protocol, the wireless phones could communicate with other devices over a short range. This advancement in technology created a new market for wireless accessories. The very nature of the protocol eliminated the need for a wired device to establish hands-free operation. Now, the user could use a cellular phone to communicate with an accessory (or any other device) over a wireless network, thus truly making the use of the device hands-free.
Digital Video Camera and Streaming: With the advent of digital imaging cameras a user could capture and store images and videos in a digital format. The next step in the evolution of the video cameras was their ability to stream the video over wireless networks. Modern day cameras also have built-in GPS capabilities.
Wearable cameras such as helmet cams began as bulky still image and video cameras often bolted into athletes' helmets. With the onset of digital video recording and flash memory came a new generation of what has been referred to as lipstick or bullet cameras smaller and lighter and were either wired to an external digital recorder or incorporated some embedded or removable flash memory storage. The next generation of wearable cameras introduced wireless data transmission such as Bluetooth for wireless uploading of stored still image and video files and/or Wireless IP Cameras offering outgoing video streaming to the Internet via a Wireless Local Area Network or wired or wireless video streaming and networking via an external digital recorder or intelligent paired computing and wide or local area networking device such as a smart phone or personal computer.
The hands-free wireless video camera telecommunications headset represents a new generation of entirely autonomous wearable two-way and multi-feed hands-free wireless communications devices capable of sending and receiving voice data, and audio-video without the need for a paired external, handheld, wired or wireless computing, networking or storage device.
Headsets and headsets are widely used for listening to music and other purposes. However, headsets and headsets isolate a user from ambient sounds and have limited functionality and usefulness. What is needed is an intelligent wireless headset with improved functionality.